WataMote Chapter 062
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis Tomoko receives a call from her mother saying she will be picking her up the following afternoon. Kii suggests they get ice cream for their last day together. Since the place is too far to walk, Kii brings out two bikes. Unable to actually ride a bike, Tomoko inwardly rationalizes that her viewing of bicycle anime should help her; however, when she mounts the bike she falls over immediately. To save face, Tomoko claims that she had forgotten how to ride since it has been so long. Kii eagerly insists on helping Tomoko remember how to ride a bike with some practice. Tomoko tries to suggest the only reason to ride a bike involves certain types of pornography, but the confused Kii insists, and Tomoko grudgingly complies. As Tomoko practices she sternly warns Kii, who runs behind her holding its rack, not to let go, even as a prank. Kii naturally lets go, and Tomoko succeeds until she realizes Kii is no longer holding the bike. After falling several more times, they come to the conclusion that it was not possible to learn to ride in one day after all. Kii begins to walk away and Tomoko, who is angry at Kii for wasting her vacation by forcing her to ride a bike, tries run into Kii with the bike and pretend it was an accident. When she "warns" Kii, Kii moves away at the last second and Tomoko and the bike continue to accelerate down the hill. Tomoko survives the brief ride as Kii happily congratulates her. Kii suggests that if she just pedaled she would have been perfect. Tomoko tries and succeeds. Excited, Tomoko asks if she can ride a little further, and Kii consents. Tomoko rides thrilled by both the achievement and freedom. Back at Kii’s house, they both watch a show about a middle schooler who rode all around Japan on his bike in two days. The next morning Kii wakes up to a long and condescending text message from Tomoko informing her that she decided to ride back home on the bike to test her skill others do not have. She concludes her message by hoping to see Kii again the following year. Kii feels they will meet much sooner. Indeed a little later, Tomoko’s mother brings her back to Kii’s house, pushes her daughter's head down in a bow, and apologizes to Kii’s mother on Tomoko's behalf. Embarrassed but still excited, Tomoko turns to Kii and makes up an excuse about how she had enough stamina to keep going but stopped because her butt real hurt and she had to call her mother to pick her up. Kii looks at Tomoko with pity and privately thinks that she needs to teach Tomoko a few more things the next time they meet. Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko Kuroki *Kiko Satozaki *Yū Naruse (mentioned) *Mrs. Kuroki *Kii’s mom (offscreen) Referbacks *This is the second time Kii has seen Tomoko with slap marks. The previous time happened in Chapter 14. *In the last page, Kii looks at Tomoko with pity just like she did in Chapter 16. *This is the last chapter of Tomoko and Kii’s summer break arc, which spanned from Chapters 60 and 61. Trivia *The common claim that one never forgets how to ride a bicycle has a factual basis. *Exactly how and why a bike stays upright remains controversial. *Tomoko was able to ride 20 km (~12.5 mi) on her bike, which is actually exceptional for a beginner. She rode for about 1 hour if she rode at a moderate pace. *Tomoko has been riding her bike with training wheels up until now. Memorial Moments *Tomoko learns to ride a bike at the age of 16. *Amidst the comedy, Tomoko actually enjoys something outside and even takes the initiative. *Still, Tomoko overestimates herself and blames the bike for her inability to finish her journey. *Mrs. Kuroki demonstrates her impatience with her daughter. Quotes *"Kii-chan, I don't care about prank or anything anymore, please just don't let go ok?" – Tomoko *"I'm sorry my idiot daughter caused you so much trouble." – Mrs. Kuroki Gallery c62_tomoko_falls.png|Tomoko falls off her bike. Tomoko_on_Bikes.png|Tomoko's views on the proper use of bicycles do not represent the views of WataMote Wiki. . . . c62_ki_teaching.png|Kii teaches Tomoko how to ride a bike. Tomoko_Revenge.png|Tomoko plots revenge. c62_tomoko_bike.png|Tomoko enjoying the feeling of riding a bike without training wheels. Tomoko_Enjoys_Freedom.png|Tomoko finally enjoys accomplishment. Tomoko_Mom_Apology.png|Tomoko's Mom forces her to apologize. Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 7